


He Saved My Ass

by ChurchOfApathy



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfApathy/pseuds/ChurchOfApathy
Summary: What if during the Mighty Med Vs Lab Rats episodes they never teamed up? What if instead they blamed each other for the Incapacitator stealing the device? What if the Superheroes and Bionic Heroes hated each other? What if Chase and Kaz didn't?Also known as; Kaz saves Chase's life despite being enemies, then they fall in love in secret.





	He Saved My Ass

The first time Chase Davenport met Kazimieras was not ideal. It certainly wasn’t the ‘meet cute’ Bree desperately wanted for herself. You already know the gist of the story; Chase and Mr. Davenport invented a groundbreaking piece of technology capable of powering a city for decades, but Chase never received the credit he was due because of his egotistical father. In his jealousy, Chase foolishly showed the device to an undercover supervillain, who stole it.

Kaz and Oliver, who were trespassing on the bionic island because, ya’ know, they’re idiots, got caught in the middle of it and blamed for the device being stolen. Tecton, Gamma Girl, and Gray Granite appeared to save Kaz and Oliver, along with stop the Incapacitator.

The fight that occurred next was intense and entirely pointless, but they didn’t know that. They all thought their opponents were teamed up with the Incapacitator, and no one thought to correct that assumption. The Incapacitator made off with the device after forcefully using Mr. Davenport’s retina scan and escaping the island. The bionic students rushed to assist their mentors in the fight. Seeing that they were greatly outnumbered, Tecton, Gamma Girl, Gray Granite, Kaz, and Oliver fled the scene.

The device was gone, in the hands of a supervillain. This, along with many misunderstandings, pitted the bionic heros against the superheros. It’s been months since, and yet they still despise each other. Both teams made various attempts to hunt down and defeat the Incapacitator, but they just kept getting in each other’s ways and ruining everything! This led to many, many failures and neither team was fond of the other. Both teams now knew the other didn’t work for the Incapacitator, but that didn’t change the fact they hated each other.

That all changed when Chase got a location on the Incapacitator, but no one else was around. Adam, Bree, Leo, Donald, and Douglas were all busy, and Chase wasn’t about to put his students in danger, so he foolishly went alone.

The location was a rather cliche looking alley. It was dark out and there was a slight drizzle of rain threatening to turn into a downpour. The Incapacitator was nowhere to be seen, but Chase wasn’t about to brush it off. He wanted to check the area thoroughly first. He did a quick heat signature scan and noticed someone down the dark alley. Their heat signature was almost blinding, and that’s how Chase knew who it was. There was only one person with such an intense heat signature; Kazimieras, otherwise known as Kaz. He was a flame powered superhero, but ask anyone on the Bionic Heroes team, they all thought air quotes belonged around the word ‘superhero.’

If anything he was a hindrance. He and his team, Oliver and Skylar Storm, only got in the bionic team’s way. They made matters worse with their mere presence, which is why a loud and frustrated groan left Chase’s mouth the moment he saw Kaz.

“Are you kidding me?!” Chase yelled at the ‘superhero.’

Kaz gave Chase an equally annoyed glare. “Look dude, I’m just here for the Incapacitator, I don’t want to fight with you or your ‘bionic heroes’ team.”

“Well, leave and you won’t have to!” Chase argued, geaturing out of the alley. “I can handle this guy by myself if you don’t get in my way!”

“Me get in your way?” Kaz looked personally offended. “You get in my way! You leave!”

“How long are you two going to bicker?” A voice spoke in a dull tone from above them. Both heroes glanced up to see the Incapacitator sitting on the edge of the building’s roof, looking bored out of his mind.

Chase immediately got into a fighting stance, his energy staff forming in his hand. Kaz copied his stance, his fists igniting. “Get out of here flame-brain, you'll only get in my way.” Chase growled, his eyes never leaving the Incapacitator.

Kaz scoffed bitterly. “Not likely, you—, Okay, I don’t have a good insult ready, but when I think of one I’ll let you know.”

The Incapacitator groaned in annoyance and leapt from his perch on the building. He landed beside Chase and sent powerful punch to the side of his head, sending Chase reeling backwards. Kaz made his move, shooting flames towards the Incapacitator, who dodged and sent a jolt of electricity towards the superhero. It hit his hands, causing him to yelp and his flames to die out.

A garbage can hurled through the air and hit the Incapacitator on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Chase was on him within seconds. His attempt is fruitless, however, when the Incapacitator sends as much energy as he can through Chase’s body, frying him like a fish. Chase drops to the ground, his entire body numb.

Kaz sees this from across the alley. He watches in disbelief as the Incapacitator advances on Chase, clearly going for the kill while Chase was knocked out. He felt conflicted. The bionic heroes had been a pain in his ass for months, but at the same time, he couldn’t just let the Incapacitator kill Chase. He was supposed to be a hero! What kind of hero was he if he allowed supervillains to commit murder? No, Kaz couldn’t let this happen.

He darted forward, igniting his fists as he went. He grabbed the Incapacitator by the arm, burning him. The supervillian screamed and tried to fight Kaz off, but he didn’t let up. Finally, the Incapacitator seemed to realize this wasn’t a fight he would win. He zapped out of the alley before Kaz could make another attack, leaving him alone with Chase, who was unconscious on the pavement.

Kaz glanced down at the man he’d been at odds with for months and part of him couldn’t believe he’d saved Chase’s life. He wasn’t sure what to do next but check on him. Kaz kneeled beside the man and shook his shoulder. “Hey, come on, get up.”

Chase didn’t move, so Kaz tried again. “Dude, I saved your life, and gloating isn’t any fun if you’re not awake for it.”

Chase still did not budge, and a spike on panic shot through Kaz’s entire body. He grabbed Chase’s arm, ripped his glove off, pulled his sleeve back, and checked for a pulse. He gave a huge breath of relief when he felt his heartbeat. “Oh thank god, if you died I wouldn’t have anything to gloat about.” He chuckled uncomfortably, using humour to mask his anxiety, even though no one was there to witness it.

Kaz considered his options for a moment. Chase was very obviously seriously injured and needed medical attention, but he worked at a superhero hospital, he knew nothing about bionic heros. Besides, if he brought Chase to Mighty Med he would know where Kaz worked, and no one there would be willing to treat him anyway! He didn’t even know where to start with this, but he also had no way on contacting the other bionic heroes. They put up some kind of barrier around the island to keep superpowered people out after the Incapacitator stole their energy device, so wormholing in wasn’t an option. Kaz wasn’t so cold hearted as to leave Chase in a dark alley, injured and unconscious.

Truthfully, Kaz only had one option. That’s how Chase ended up hidden in a storage room at Mighty Med, where Kaz treated him in secret to the best of his ability. It involved a lot of boring reading on bionic chips but Kaz did eventually figure it out. The Incapacitator had fried his chip, and with a little reboot, it was fixable. Luckily Kaz was capable of that due to an extremely detailed set of instructions someone posted on the Bionic Academy's website.

Chase woke up about a day later, when Kaz was checking his vitals. He shot upright in his cot, gasping and panicked. Kaz stumbled backwards, having been startled. When Chase’s eyes landed on Kaz he immediately formed his energy staff, ready for a fight.

Kaz ignited his fists in reflex. He really didn’t want to have to hurt Chase after putting in so much hard work healing him.

“Where am it?!” Chase shouted, ripping an IV out of his forearm and stumbling to his feet. He was still wearing his mission suit, or most of it. The jacket had been removed so Kaz could put the IV in and check his pulse. The gloves were also set aside.

Kaz put out his flames and held up for hands as if to show he meant no harm. “Calm down, man, I worked really hard to keep you alive and I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

Chase glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He looked like a caged animal desperately looking for a way out. “Where am I?” He repeated forcefully.

Kaz sighed. “Mighty Med Hospital. It’s a superhero hospital. I work here. You were hurt by the Incapacitator in the alley. I saved your ass, then brought you here.” He shoved both hands into his lab coat pockets.

Chase’s shoulders slowly relaxed, he looked less on guard now, but still wary. “You saved my life?” He asked in a hushed voice, visibly shocked.

“I believe I said ‘ass’ but yeah, that too.” Kaz replied in a snippy tone, annoyed.

Chase’s energy staff disappeared and he ran his fingers through his hair. “Why?”

Kaz gave a weak shrug. “Because I’d be a shitty superhero slash doctor if I let you die, plus now I get to gloat.”

Chase noticed the rest of his mission suit sitting on a stack of cardboard boxes and quickly put it on. His posture relaxed a little more once he was covered again. “Are we in a storage room?”

“Yeah, and I’m still waiting on my thank you for saving your ass.” Kaz scoffed.

Chase shot Kaz an ‘are-you-serious-right-now’ look as he pulled on his gloves. “...Thank you for saving my life.” He deadpanned.

“Once again; I believe I said ‘ass’ not ‘life.’” Kaz corrected in a smart ass tone.

Chase cleared his throat and turned to face Kaz. “Why are we in a storage room?”

Kaz barked a harsh laugh that definitely did not stem from amusement. “Um, because everyone out there—,” Kaz pointed at the door. “—hates bionic heroes and definitely would not help you. I had to risk my job and do it in secret, so you’re fucking welcome.”

Chase actually flinched away for a moment, making Kaz regret his bluntness a bit. “I’m sorry. Thank you.” Chase spoke in a more genuine tone this time. His head was tilted downwards, almost in shame. He was looking up at Kaz through his lashes.

Kaz’s brain shortcurited for a moment. When he wasn’t almost dying and getting in Kaz’s way, Chase was actually pretty cute. His face felt hot and he hoped his blush wasn’t too noticeable. Kaz cleared his throat. “Right, um… you’re welcome.”

Chase cleared his throat again and gestured to the door. “Are you going to stop me if I try to leave?”

Kaz shrugged. “I mean, from a medical standpoint… I don’t recommend leaving just yet. The Incapacitator seriously messed up your chip as well as your body and I know nothing about bionic chips. Everything I did to help fix that I got off the internet so I have no idea if it actually worked or not… but I want to keep an eye on your recovery for a few more days… from a medical standpoint.” He pursed his lips awkwardly.

Chase blinked at him, seemingly considering all Kaz had said. After a long moment of silence he responded. “Does my family know where I am?”

Kaz shook his head. “Not that I know of. I had no way on contacting them.”

Chase scratched his neck where his chip was. “If the Incapacitator messed up my chip then I guess my GPS was down, so… they probably have no idea. Great.” He sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

“I’m not going to try and stop you if you want to leave, but I don’t recommend it.” Kaz crossed his arms. “If you think your family can handle your chip problems, I say go for it. They know much more than I do, but you still have other health problems to handle.”

Chase frowned worriedly. “Like what?”

“You have a small concussion. It should be fine, but I want to keep an eye on it. You also have some burns on your back form the Incapacitator frying you like a fish. Those will need some extra treatment over the course of a few days.”

Chase met Kaz’s eyes, staring at him thoughtfully. After another long moment of silence, Chase gave in. “Okay, one more day.”

Kaz surprised even himself with a smile that crossed his face. “Great. I’ll go get you some food. You must be hungry.”

Chase’s stomach growled embarrassingly at the mention of food. “...Thanks.”

\----

Chase watched Kaz slip out of the storage room in search of food. He took a moment to search the room. He didn’t fully truty Kaz, so he was mostly looking for cameras or listening devices. He found nothing and allowed himself to relax a little now that he knew he wasn’t being watched.

He did a quick maintenance check on his chip, running through the different functions and abilities just to see how damaged it was. Surprisingly, Kaz did an okay job on giving him a temporary fix. Chase was starting to suspect the flame powered superhero was smarter than he originally thought.

Kaz returned with a tray of less than appealing hospital food. Chase cringed at it. “This is a superhero hospital and yet you don’t have any better food than a regular one?”

Kaz shrugged. “I know, but considering some of our other patients are literally aliens, this is the tamest, humanist thing I could find for you.” He set the tray down on the cot and pulled something else from his back pocket. It was a comic book. “I also grabbed this for you so you don’t get bored. I bought this from The Domain yesterday, brand new issue of the Kilnfire series. You seemed needy so I thought you’d probably like it. If you aren’t caught up with Kilnfire I can get you something else.”

Chase inched towards the cot and picked up the comic book. “No, it’s fine. I read Kilnfire… Thanks, Kazimieras.”

“Dude, call me Kaz. I hate that name.” Kaz waved it off, visibly displeased by the use of his full name.

“...Thanks, Kaz.” Chase corrected himself.

Chase expected Kaz to leave then, but of course he didn’t. Instead the superhero plopped down on the cot and gestured to the comic in Chase’s hands. “Do you remember two issues ago when Kilnfire took down that chick with the crazy hair?”

Chase rolled his eyes. “Professor Bright.” Chase corrected.

“Yeah, her.” Kaz nodded. “Did she look like a fucked up Snow White to you, or was that just me?”

This actually drew a laugh out of Chase. He nodded. “Yeah, she looked like a messed up Snow White.”

“Thank you!” Kaz said dramatically. “Oliver said I was being crazy!”

Chase settled on the cot beside Kaz, leaving a good distance between them. He didn’t think Kaz would try to hurt him anymore, but that didn’t mean he trusted him or had forgotten about all the times he did tried to hurt him. Chase set the comic down and pulled the tray into his lap to eat.

Kaz glanced between Chase and the food. “Do you want me to leave while you eat?”

Chase gave an indifferent shrug. “I don’t really care.”

Kaz hopped up from the cot. “Alright, well, believe it or not, I do actually have to work here if I want a paycheck. I’ll check in with you before I go home today, but do me a favor and don’t leave the storage room. I really don’t wanna get fired and I will definitely throw you under the bus if you get caught.” Kaz told him honestly.

Chase scoffed. “Got it. Stay in the room.”

Kaz left Chase alone again. He spent his time reading the comic book and finishing his food. Kaz didn’t return for a couple hours, so Chase had to entertain himself in other ways. He practiced using his molecular kinesis by moving boxes around the room.

Kaz walked in, startling Chase and causing him to drop a box out of the air. Luckily nothing breakable was in it, but it still startled both heroes. Kaz jumped at the crash and prayed no one else heard it.

Kaz glanced between Chase and the box of spilled surgical gloves on the floor. “What the hell, dude?”

Chase gave an awkward, apologetic shrug. “I was practicing, sorry.”

Kaz sighed and quickly picked up gloves. He threw them back into the box and set it aside. He looked back at Chase. I’m going home for the night, do you need anything?”

Chase averted his gaze in embarrassment. “Actually… Yeah. Where is the bathroom?”

Kaz blinked at him. “Ah, crap, that totally slipped my mind. Umm… The bathroom is right across the hallway, if you gotta go, just sneak across, but please don’t get caught. I will throw you under the bus.” He warned.

Chase nodded. “I know.”

Kaz gave an awkward smile and backed towards the door. “Okay… I’ll be back tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

\----

The night day Kaz gave Chase the all clear and snuck him out of the hospital. Chase thanked him, and they parted ways. Chase told his family he was captured by the Incapacitator and just escaped, which was a big fat lie. Kaz assumed that would be the end of it, and after that they would go back to being enemies, but it seemed he was wrong.

Of course the bionic heros and the superheroes ran back into each other while hunting down the Incapacitator, and everytime they clashed. They were fighting each other like they always did, and things felt normal, but then Chase was throwing a punch at Kaz, who was totally open and didn’t have time to defend himself or dodge. Chase had the perfect opportunity to take him down, but the bionic hero’s fist stopped mere inches from Kaz’s face.

Chase’s expression was almost pained, but he really didn’t want to do this. Chase risked a glance at his siblings, who were too preoccupied with Skylar and Oliver to notice him and Kaz. Kaz didn’t move, he was completely at Chase’s mercy on the ground, yet Chase did not hurt him. Their eyes met, Chase’s conflicted, and Kaz’s confused.

Finally, Chase leaned in, Kaz could feel the bionic hero’s breath on his face. “Go.” He told Kaz in a hushed whisper. Chase moved back, giving Kaz plenty of space to run.

Kaz stares up at Chase in disbelief. Chase adverts his gaze. He takes the opportunity to flee, calling for his teammates to retreat.

That was only the first time this happened. From that point on Chase and Kaz were constantly sparing each other during battles. A punch would miss by a few inches, Kaz’s flames would be delayed just long enough for Chase to put up his forcefield. Their fights started to feel fake, almost like they were sparring instead of battling. Neither had any intention of hurting the other, but they made it look real for their teammates’ sake.

Their respective team members started to notice that Chase and Kaz left their battles without a single scratch or bruise, but they both simply brushed it off.

They continued to spare each other for weeks, then sparing turned to saving. Adam had Kaz on the ground one fight, his fist pulled back, ready to come down on Kaz’s face. Chase may have ‘accidentally’ knocked into his brother just in time to save Kaz.

In another battle Oliver had thrown a spike of ice at Chase, which just so happened to ‘accidentally’ be melted by Kaz’s ‘rouge’ flames. This gave Chase just enough time to slip away.

Their complex relationship really took a turn when Chase decided to check out The Domain. He remembered Kaz mentioned it when showing him the KilnFire comic, and he wanted to find the new issue that came out yesterday. Chase walked into the store, taking it in. It was a very nice shop, but the cardboard cutout of Skylar Storm made him uneasy.

Chase slipped into one of the aisles to search for the KilnFire series, but instead of finding a comic about a flamed powered superhero, he found a flame powered superhero. He bumped directly into Kaz, who dropped the comic he was holding.

“Kaz?” Chase said in shock.

Kaz’s eyes bugged out of his skull. “I—, Chase? Um, what’re you doing here?” He asked as he picked up his dropped comic.

Chase chewed the inside of his cheek. “Looking for the new KilnFire comic.”

Kaz nodded slowly. “Me too.”

A long moment of silence passed between them before Chase spoke. “Are we going to talk about how we keep… you know, sparing each other?”

Kaz shrugged halfheartedly. “I worked hard to save your ass, dude. I’m not gonna ruin my work by beating you up.”

Chase gave a genuine laugh. “Right, and I mean… If you’re not going to fight me for real, than I shouldn’t use my full strength when fighting you, right? That wouldn’t be fair.” They were both coming up with excuses not to hurt each other and they knew it, but neither wanted to admit it.

Kaz shifted his feet awkwardly. “So how’re you feeling? Did you get your chip looked at by a professional?”

Chase nodded. “Yeah, I’m all good, mostly thanks to you.”

Chase must have been imagining things, because he swore he saw a faint blush on Kaz’s cheeks. “...Right. You’re welcome.”

Chase cleared his throat. “So… do you want to help me look for the new KilnFire comic?”

Kaz practically beamed at him. “Yeah, man, sounds fun.”

\-----

Surprisingly, this was not the last time they ran into each other in The Domain, and if he’s being honest, Chase started going there regularly in hopes of running into Kaz. Sometimes instead he would spot Oliver and leave because he saw him, but usually he found Kaz alone by the KilnFire comics. They’d hang out for about an hour and talk about KilnFire, or the Incapacitator, their friends, family, etc. Slowly but surely, they became unlikely friends.

After a few weeks of secretly meeting in The Domain and continuously sparing each other during fights, they trusted each other completely. One day, Kaz grabbed Chase by the arm, uncapped a pen, and scribbled down his phone number on the palm of his hand.

Chase had fun explaining that to his family when he got home. He claimed it was a cute girl’s number. They teased him about this ‘new crush’ but in all honesty they weren’t that far off. Kaz was great. He was smarter than people gave him credit for, genuinely funny, and loved all the same comic books Chase did. He thought maybe he was starting to fall for Kaz. He already knew he was bisexual, that didn’t come as a shock, but falling for superhero did.

Chase saved Kaz’s number under KilnFire, so his family wouldn’t suspect anything. Everytime his phone chimed Chase got a wide doopy grin on his face, knowing it was Kaz. Every text from his crush made his day just a little bit better.

One morning he was at breakfast with Adam, Bree, and Leo when Kaz sent him a text. He immediately set down his toast to check his phone, failing to suppress his grin.

Leo raised an eyebrow at Chase. “Wait, Chase, did that girl actually text you back?”

Chased waved him off and read the text. It was a picture of Kaz looking seriously annoyed at Mighty Med, wearing his lab coat and pointing over his shoulder at Oliver, who was pointlessly flirting with Skylar. ‘He’s been doing this for an hour.’ The caption read.

“Chase?” Leo snapped in front of his face, catching the brainiac's attention.

“Hm? Yeah?” Chase glanced up, quickly hiding his phone screen so they couldn’t see the photo.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Leo asked in disbelief.

Chase’s face went hot. “What? No! What made you think that?!”

“Everytime your phone makes a noise you light up like a christmas tree and start blushing.” Bree pointed out.

“No way Chasey has a girlfriend, guys! I mean come on, it’s Chase!” Adam barked a laugh at the mere idea.

Chase rolled his eyes at his brother. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“So a crush?” Bree raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smile on her face. “Who is she?”

Chase shook his head at her, finished his toast without another word, then left the room. They didn’t bother following him for an answer. Once he was alone, Chase pulled out his phone to text Kaz back.

\----

‘Do you want to hang out at The Domain today?’ Oliver read the text aloud with a raised eyebrow. He’d borrowed Kaz’s phone for a second to google something, but someone had texted him.

Kaz looked slightly panicked when Oliver read the text. He reached to take his phone back, frantic, but Oliver held it out of reach and read the name. “Who’s ‘Brainiac?’” He asked in confusion.

Kaz reached for his phone again, but Oliver still didn’t hand it over. “Oliver! Give my phone back now!”

“...And why does their name have a heart after it?” Oliver asked curiously. “Do you have a crush? Who are they?”

“No one! He’s no one! Give it back!” Chasefinially managed to snatch back his phone, which he locked and shoved deep into his jeans pockets.

Oliver smirked at him in amusement. “He? Ooooh, have you got a secret boyfriend?” He wriggled his eyebrows at Kaz, who lit up red.

Kaz told Oliver he was pansexual for a long time and had confided most of his crushes in his best friend, but Chase was one crush he couldn’t tell anyone about. “No, it’s just a dumb crush, Ollie.”

“Come on, tell me their name.” Oliver pressed, nudging his friend.

Kaz brushed it off. “No, I don’t even know if he likes guys!”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Okay, so next time you see him, wear that gay pride shirt you like, with the pansexual flag on it? If he likes guys he’ll probably comment on it.”

Kaz stared at Oliver. “You’re a genius.”

\-----

The next time they met at the Domain was two days later. Kaz was wearing his pansexual pride shirt, which earned him an odd look from Chase. “Nice shirt.” Chase complimented.

Kaz gave a shrug and tried to look like his heart wasn’t pounding out of his chest. “Yeah, it’s my favorite cause it has the pansexual flag on it.”

Chase barked a laugh. “Nice! I have shirt that says ‘I like my men how I like my women’ on it in the bisexual colors. I don’t get to wear it much thought.”

Kaz couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. “You’re bi?”

Chase nodded with an uncomfortable shrug. “Yeah, I’m not fully… out yet. I haven’t told my family or anything, which is why I don’t wear the shirt very often.”

Kaz gave him a look of sympathetic understanding. “Right, it took me years to come out.”

“I’m glad you told me.” Chase pat Kaz on the shoulder.

“You too.” Kaz smiled back.

The next morning Oliver was very pleased to see the mysterious contact in Kaz’s phone was changed to ‘Bisexual Brainiac.’ Kaz still wouldn’t tell him who it was, but he did give the occasional update.

It took a few more weeks before Kaz finally made a move, and he wouldn’t have at all if not for Oliver encouraging him. He and Chase were at The Domain, looking at comic books as always. Kaz felt sweaty and nervous, but determined to tell Chase how he felt.

The bionic hero was sitting in a chair with a comic Kaz didn’t recognize. He was smiling. Kaz grabbed a random comic off the shelf and headed towards his friend. “Chase, you gotta check this out!” He called.

Chase glanced up. Kaz circled to beside Chase’s chair and opened the comic to show Chase. Once he was distracted by the comic book, Kaz darted forward to plant a kiss on Chase’s cheek. Chase yelped from surprise as Kaz pulled back and closed the comic.

He was giving Chase an expecting look, awaiting his response. Chase was staring at him from shock. Kaz began to feel the regret seeping in. Perhaps he could play it off as a joke? He prayed Chase wouldn’t be mad at—, oh, wait, nevermind. Chase was kissing him.

The bionic heroes had his fists curled up in Kaz’s shirt, holding him close with his lips pressed firmly to Kaz’s. Kaz had to bend at an awkward angle to reach his lips, but he was perfectly okay with that if the result was kissing.

Kaz’s hands found the back of Chase’s neck, pulling him closer. After a long and well savoured moment, they pulled back a mere couple inches for air. Their foreheads were pressed together and they never looked away from each other’s eyes.

Chase let out something that was half of a laugh and half of an exhale. They both quickly dissolved into giggles. “That was really—,”

“—Awesome?” Kaz interrupted.

Chase nodded, breathless. “Yeah.”

Before he knew what was happening, Kaz was pulling Chase somewhere more private, their fingers intertwined. They left The Domain and circled back into an alley similar to the one it all started in.

Kaz pushed Chase up against the wall and slammed their lips together. Chase fisted his fingers into Kaz’s hair, tugging gently. Kaz hummed pleasantly into the kiss and cupped Chase’s face.

Suddenly Chase was pushing Kaz back a few inches. “Wait, wait, Kaz. This is real, right? You actually like me? ‘Cause This has happened in the past, people I liked pretended to like me and then it turned out they didn’t and they just wanted something like—,”

“Shhh, Chase, calm down. You’re rambling.” Kaz whispered soothingly.

“Sorry.” Chase fell silent, his face burning with embarrassment.

“I really like you, Chase. This is real.” Kaz assured him, caressing Chase’s cheek gently.

Chase let out a breath of relief and once again gripped the front of Kaz’s shirt, yanking him forward into a heated kiss. Kaz opened his mouth, inviting Chase’s tongue inside. They deepened the kiss, almost desperately.

It was Chase’s phone that interrupted them with an obnoxious chime. Kaz pulled back with a whine. “Don’t answer it, we’re busy.”

Chase gave Kaz a regretful sympathetic look. “I’ma bionic hero, you’re a superhero, we have to answer our phones. Someone could be in danger.” He reminded Kaz with a frown. Chase hit answer and Mr. Davenport’s voice filled his ear.

“Chase, we have a hit on the Incapacitator, get down here asap.” Mr. Davenport informed.

Chase tried to respond in a steady tone, but Kaz was kissing his neck and it was extremely distracting. “Y-yes, Mr. Davenport. I’ll be back soon.” He felt Kaz smirk against his skin.

“Well hurry up! We gotta beat those superheroes to the punch this time. Hopefully they won’t get in our way for once…” Mr. Davenport gave an annoyed sigh.

Chase risked a glance downwards at Kaz, who was nipping at his neck, abusing the sensitive skin. “Yep! Right, I’ll be there soon! By Mr. Davenport!” He hung up as quickly as he could and dropped his phone to the pavement. He honestly didn’t care if the screen broke or not. Chase had other things on his mind.

He fisted his fingers into Kaz’s hair again and pulled him up for another intense kiss, then pushed him back. “I have to go.”

Kaz sighed but didn’t protest. “I know, if the Incapacitator is out and about I’ll probably get a call about it soon, so I’ll see you there, I guess.”

Chase pressed a caste kiss to Kaz’s forehead. “Let’s meet back at The Domain tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

\-----

That next fight was just like any other. Chase and Kaz pretended to fight, they saved each other from their teammates, and the Incapacitator got away in the chaos. It was the same routine as always.

Oliver shot a spike of ice at Chase, who wasn’t looking. Kaz melted it with a fire blast to protect his new boyfriend, just like always, but this time Oliver definitely noticed. After the battle, at Mighty Med, Oliver grabbed Kaz by the arm. “Dude, what the hell? I had Chase right where I wanted him and you melted my ice!”

Kaz tried to wave it off. “You’re imagining things, Ollie.”

“No, I’m not!” Oliver dragged Kaz somewhere more private to talk and Kaz didn’t fight it. Ironically, Oliver pulled him into the same storage room he once hide Chase in.

“Oliver, calm down. Nothing is going on.” Kaz tried to assure him, but Oliver wasn’t having it.

“I’m not an idiot.” Oliver snapped at him. “I’ve noticed how you always fight Chase an no one else, and you never get hurt anymore, not even a bruise. It’s not that I want you to get hurt, Kaz, but it’s very suspicious that neither you or Chase go home with any bruises! Seriously! Kaz, you need to tell me what’s going on!”

Kaz shrunk back a little. He wasn’t sure what he could say to come back form this. Whatever lie he came up with, Oliver would never believe him. Kaz decided to tell the truth. “Fine, you caught me! Me and Chase are dating.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at Kaz. “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me then whatever!” Oliver stormed out of the storage closest, the door slammed behind him. Kaz lasted a full five seconds before bursting out into laughter. He told Oliver the truth, and he thought it was sarcasm! He immediately texted Chase all about it, knowing he would find it hilarious.

\----

Oliver couldn’t believe Kaz would be hiding things from him. Keeping a silly crush to himself was one thing, but whatever was going on with Chase was affecting their teamwork and that couldn’t be allowed to continue.

Oliver wasn’t proud of it, but he followed Kaz that next night, just to see where he’d go. He followed Kaz all the way to The Domain, but before Kaz could get inside, a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the nearby alleyway. Oliver gasped and rushed forward to defend his best friend. He turned the corner to see Chase Davenport of all people pushing Kaz against the wall. Oliver didn’t have a very good angle in the dark alley, so he couldn’t see exactly what was happening, but it looked like Kaz was struggling.

Oliver leapt into action. He ran forward and grabbed Chase by the back of the shirt. He flung Chase onto the pavement, knocking him to the ground with his super strength. He was about to give Chase a serious beatdown by Kaz gasped and gripped his arm.

“Oliver! Stop!” He pushed Oliver away from Chase,blocking him with his body. “He wasn’t hurting me!”

Chase groaned and slowly picked himself up off the ground. “Ugh… That really hurt.”

Oliver glanced between Kaz and Chase, a realization hit him like a truck in slow motion. “...You were making out.”

“Yeah.” Kaz confirmed in a harsh tone.

“You weren't lying about dating Chase.” Oliver rubbed at his forehead, still processing the information.

“Yeah, ya’ think?!” Kaz groaned and turned to Chase. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Chase assured him.

“You hold back while fighting the bionic heros because you don’t want to hurt your boyfriend. Oh my god, this is Bisexual Brainiac.” Oliver had to sit down on a nearby crate. He was completely dumbfounded.

Kaz sighed and carded his fingers through his hair. “Ollie, I did try to tell you.”

“I—, I mean—, how did—, Okay, no, you talk.” Oliver gestured for Kaz to explain himself.

Kaz glanced to Chase, who almost looked like he wanted to flee. Kaz sighed. “He got hurt fighting the Incapacitator, I saved his ass and took him to Mighty Med. I fixed him up without telling anyone, then after that we just stopped actually trying to hurt each other while fighting.”

“Honestly, it started to feel more like sparing.” Chase interjected.

Kaz nodded in agreement. “Then we ran into each other at the Domain and one thing led to another…” Chase intertwined his fingers with Kaz as if to prove their point.

Oliver glanced between them, then stood up. He extended a hand to Chase with a sigh. “I’m Oliver, Kaz’s best friend. It’s nice to finally get a proper introduction with you.”

Kaz beamed at Oliver for making an effort. Chase shook Kaz’s hand. “Pleasure to officially meet you, Oliver. I’m Chase.”

From that point forward Oliver also started pulling his punches with Chase, who did the same in return, and a couple well timed forcefield later, Chase had saved Oliver’s life once or twice

\----

A week later there was a particularly bad fight with the Incapacitator, and Chase was just a little too slow, and Kaz was just a little too in the way. Now Kaz was crumpled on the pavement, unconscious. Oliver was the first one to his side, Skylar reaches him next. The worry is clear on their faces but the devastation on Chase’s was painfully apparent.

Chase’s feet hit the ground so hard it stung as he ran to his boyfriend. Skylar blocked him. “Stay back!” She warned fiercely.

“No! Skylar, let him closer!” Oliver told her firmly. Chase gave Oliver a thankful look, and Skylar surprisingly actually backed off.

Chase fell to his knees beside Kaz, gripping his hand as hard as he could. “Kaz? Come on, Kaz, wake up.”

Leo slowly approached from behind, very obviously confused. “Chase…? What’s going on?”

“He’s got a pulse, he’s alive.” Oliver informed urgently. “We need to get him to Mighty Med, quick.”

“I’ll come with you.” Chase said automatically.

“You can’t.” Oliver told him in a stern, harsh tone.

Chase responded in an equally stern tone. “I don’t think you understand. I’m coming with you whether you like it or not.”

Oliver stood up and looked at Adam, Bree, and Leo. “Get your brother out of here before I freeze him in a block of ice.”

They took the hint and grabbed Chase by the arms, dragging him away. Chase fought the whole way back to the Island. As soon as they were home they dragged him into their living quarters for a private talk.

“Chase, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Bree crossed her arms at him as he sat down on the couch.

Chase summarized everything for his siblings, who listened patiently. By the end of it they had all learned three things; Chase was bisexual, which everyone was fine with. (Although Adam needed someone to define ‘bisexual’ for him.) Chas and Kaz were dating, which was a little harder to swallow, and the superheroes weren’t bad people.

They weren’t sure what to do with all this information, but they all agreed on one thing; Chase needed to see his boyfriend. He wasn’t going to stop worrying until he did. Adam, Bree, and Leo promised to go find Douglas and Donald and talk to them about everything for Chase while he was with Kaz.

Chase thanked them profusely and was out the door before anyone could change their minds. Getting to Mighty Med wasn’t hard, he remembered the way from when he left last time. Chase was bursting through the door before anyone could stop him. He spotted Oliver and Skylar first, they were standing over a hospital bed where Kaz was laying. Chase let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw that Kaz was awake.

“Please give me my phone, I need to talk to Chase. He must be worried sick.” Kaz said, his tone dull, tired and annoyed.

Skylar was holding Kaz’s phone. “You have a concussion, Kaz, bright lights are bad for you.” She scolded.

Kaz gave her a pout. “So turn the brightness setting down.” He grumbled, rubbing at his head like he had a headache.

Chase used his molecular kinesis to lift the cell phone from Skylar’s hand, who yelped in shock. The phone landed in Chase’s hand and he strode forward to Kaz’s cot. “She’s right, no bright lights. Besides, now you don’t need a phone to talk to me.”

“Chase!” Kaz exclaimed, but immediately regretted the loud noise.

Horace Diaz, who Chase recognized from Kaz’s stories and a couple photos he’d seen, swiped the phone from Chase’s hand. “So this is Chase Davenport, Kaz’s boyfriend, huh? What was that, molecular kinesis?”

Chase glanced to Kaz, silently asking if it was okay to talk to Horace. Kaz gave him a halfhearted shrug and Chase took that as a yes. “Yeah, molecular kinesis is one of my abilities.”

“Hmm… interesting.” Horace examined the cell phone, as if thinking the molecular kinesis would have left some kind of visible trace on it.

Chase moved closer to the bed and gently took Kaz’s hand. “How do you feel?” Chase asked, keeping his low so not to worsen Kaz’s headache.

Kaz squeezed his hand. “Oh, you know, like the Incapacitator beat the shit outta me.”

Chase gave a light chuckle. “I know how that feels.” He glanced to Horace. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Give him a few days. He’ll be fine.” Horace waved it off, his eyes never leaving the cell phone.

Chase let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

Skylar grabbed Chase by the back of his shirt. “I need to talk to you.” Before Chase could protest he was being pulled into the hallway.

When she finally let go of him, Chase as immediately on the defensive. “What do you want?”

“I want to know what your deal is, Davenport.” She countered, venom in her tone. “First you hate us, now you’re dating one of us. Kaz already told me his side of the story, now I want your’s.”

Chase blinked at her in surprise, then allowed his shoulders to relax. “Oh, um… Kaz saved my ass and took me to Mighty Med—,”

“I know that already.” Skylar interrupted. “I want to know your side, not some rehearsed version.”

Chase hesitated, unsure what she meant, but ultimately decided just to speak from the heart. “Kaz is… Kaz is just great, Skylar. I don’t know what else to say. I like spending time with him, when he texts me I get happier than I’ve ever been, and I can't stay mad at him about anything because all I want to do is see him smile. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Skylar glanced him up and down and sighed. “If you tell anyone I told you this I’ll snap you over my knee, and we’ve fought before, so you know I’m capable of it! As obnoxious as Kaz is… He’s my teammate, and if you hurt him—,”

“You’ll kill me, I know.” Chase assured her.

\-----

When Chase returned home from the hospital, Donald and Douglas were both sitting on the couch waiting for him. Chase felt like he’d been called into the principal's office. Part of him wanted to dart out the door.

“Chase, sit down.” Donald pat the spot on the couch between them.

Chase glanced between Donald and Douglas, the slowly sat down. “...Is this about Kaz?”

Douglas nodded, but Donald was the one who spoke. “Is he alright?”

“They say he’ll be fine in a few days.” Chase shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

Douglas placed a hand on Chase’s shoulder. “Chase, listen, we’re not upset that you like guys.”

“We would never be upset about that.” Donald agreed.

Chase let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You’re okay with it?”

“Yes, but…” Donald begun.

Chase stiffened. “But?”

“Kaz?” Douglas gave Chase a cringing look. “That guy? Our enemy?”

Chase gave an awkward laugh. “Uh, yeah… he’s not as bad as you think.”

Donald sighed. “I’m gonna talk to them. I think it’s high time we mend some bridges and work together to defeat the Incapacitator instead of getting in each other’s way.”

Chase nodded along, he couldn’t help the grin on his face. “I’d like that.”


End file.
